tadukoobiblefandomcom-20200213-history
T.A.D.U.K.O.O. I.S. T.H.E. G.R.E.A.T.E.S.T. P.E.R.S.O.N. W.H.O. E.V.E.R. L.I.V.E.D. v.0.0.6.0 History
The goal of v.0.0.6.0 was originally to optimize the game, but eventually it added so many other ideas, including a Player Select screen, being able to "hack" objects, having achievements, adding more sounds, making a more useful debug system, improving the save system, making controls configurable, adding animations when transitioning between areas, and having the areas generated from map files. Most of the ideas have simply been pushed back to later versions, but some have been scrapped. Of the ones listed, the only one scrapped was the areas generated from map files. Eventually, the goal of v.0.0.6.0 was settled on splitting the game between API, Engine, and Game. During development of this version, the version system went through a few changes. v.0.0.5.1R99 This revision added the basics of the Sound system. This revision was still short, like the previous revisions. v.0.0.5.2R100 For this revision, Tadukoo had decided that revisions should have more done in them to be released. Due to this, and the fact that he didn't work on it consistently, R100 took two months to complete. v.0.0.5.3R101 DEV R101 was a long update as well, and took about two months too. It was labeled DEV as being towards v.0.0.6.0. v.0.0.5.4R102 DEV R102 took 4 months, another long update with more breaks in between progress this time. It was labeled as DEV to continue the new version system idea from R101. v.0.0.5.5R109 For v.0.0.5.5 it was decided that there would be a minor goal for each v.0.0.0.# release, and that all the builds working up to that would be DEV. The goal of v.0.0.5.5 was to implement the interact functions in interactable objects and have them used by Locations. v.0.0.5.6R110 It became easy to tell that not every minor version would have DEVs associated with it as this version took one build to complete. The goal of v.0.0.5.6 was to remove the leftover Extras stuff (since the Extras menu was previously removed). v.0.0.5.7R111 The goal of v.0.0.5.7 was to remove any warnings in eclipse that were produced from previous changes. v.0.0.5.8R118 The goal of v.0.0.5.8 was to use the interact methods in the areas (it was still set-up that the areas had complete control of Player interactions with objects). v.0.0.5.9R119 The goal of v.0.0.5.9 was to make the Entity class into an API class. v.0.0.5.10R120 The goal of v.0.0.5.10 was to comment all of the current API code and make improvements to it where necessary. v.0.0.5.11R122 The goal of v.0.0.5.11 was to make the Event API and use it. v.0.0.5.12R123 The goal of v.0.0.5.12 was to make EventSeries where they were used in the game (e.g. the intro cutscene and the little bed scene). v.0.0.5.13R124 The goal of v.0.0.5.13 was to make the Location API. v.0.0.5.14R128 The goal of v.0.0.5.14 was to actually use the Location API. v.0.0.5.15R129 The goal of v.0.0.5.15 was to turn the calculations classes into API classes. v.0.0.5.16R132 The goal of v.0.0.5.16 was to make a Game API class and to have the main game class extend from it. v.0.0.5.17R133 The goal of v.0.0.5.17 was to make Box API (for the box at the top of the screen during the game). v.0.0.5.18R142 The goal of v.0.0.5.18 was to make the basics of the Drawing Engine. It was originally to make the entire drawing engine, but it will be easier to complete the Drawing Engine after the GameState API is set-up (and possibly after model and controller are separated in the API). v.0.0.5.19R### The goal of v.0.0.5.19 is to make an Object API class called InteractableBlock for blocks (such as Lava in the Test Area) to be able to interact with Entities. Category:T.A.D.U.K.O.O. I.S. T.H.E. G.R.E.A.T.E.S.T. P.E.R.S.O.N. W.H.O. E.V.E.R. L.I.V.E.D.